Roles Reversed
by AnimeWitch02
Summary: Sequel to Stolen Love. Please Review!!!!!!!


*AN~ This is the sequel to stolen love. If you haven't read that, you kinda have to read it 1st, there are a few references to it in this story. I know in both of these stories, Wufei is very OOC (out of character) but this is what I think Wufei would be like if he had a g/f.Other than that I hope ya enjoy it! Disclaimer I do not own gudnam wing! Don't rub it in!!!But I do own Ann.*   
It was a cold November morning in the year AC 195, exactly 1 month before Christmas. When Ann received a letter written by her boyfriend, Wufei. She hadn't seen him since the whole Valentines day incident, and she has missed him terribly. Being 'Mrs. Loyal' she has not strayed away from her love. Every month they write letters to each other, and once and a while he would call. Behind her the radio played Shakira's song "when-ever where- ever" while she read this months letter.  
"Hello lover,  
I miss you so much! I wish you were here with me so I could hold you in my arms; so I could smell the sent of your hair, feel the softness of your hand. I carry the sword you gave to me on Valentines day every where I go. I also keep your picture in my gundam, it's what makes me and Nataku stronger. I am here at one of Rababra's many large houses in Japan writing to you.   
HEY ANN! JUST THOUGHT I WOULD SAY HI~ Much love, Duo.  
That damn Maxwell, I would have rewritten this but my time runs short. We are to leave here in 10 minutes to start another mission. I can't wait until this miserable war is over so we can be together again. Please keep writing baby, your the only thing that keeps me sane.  
With all the love from my heart,  
Chang Wufei."  
Ann finishes her love letter as she wipes one of the many tears from her face. She suddenly jumped at the sound of someone banging hard on the door. Ann wiped away the remaining tears and trotted to the door, pulling it open. When she got there was someone she had not seen in what seems like ages.   
"Hello lover." a deep, sweet voice said.  
"Oh my god! WUFEI??" Ann's freshly wiped face was now cluttered with tears again. Wufei stood outside with a bouquet of flowers and his arms wide open, which she promptly jumped into. She squeezed him tightly, not wanting to let go fearing that this was a dream. Wufei was softly giving her neck butterfly kisses. He stopped and shivered, then said.  
"I am happy to see you to babe, but can we please go inside, its freezing out here." They both quickly went inside and sat next to each other on the couch.  
"What are you doing here?" Ann grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around Wufei's shoulders; she curled up with him underneath it wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her face in his well toned chest.  
*I almost forgot what it feels like holding him in my arms.*  
"Thank you, we finished our latest mission and I really wanted to see you before Christmas. I've really missed you Ann." Wufei lifted up her head and placed his freezing cold hand on Ann's warm face gently caressing it. Wiping away any stray tears that happened to fall. "I know it has been a long time, and I feel very unworthy of your love. The way I have made you wait. I feel awful." Wufei took his hand away and bowed his head in shame. Which made Ann cry even more.  
" Oh Wufei, don't be like that. Damn your pride." she said with a laugh, " I love you so much, and I don't mind waiting. And I get to be with you this Christmas, it's gonna be the best one yet! You get to come home for Christmas right?" Wufei's head stayed down. Ann's face scrunched up in disappointment.  
"Im afraid not my love. You might be in danger if I do stay and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if..." his explanation was cut short by a small container that was thrown inside, breaking the window. Almost a second after that a green colored gas started to seep out of it.  
"Cough... Cough... What's going on Wufei?"  
"I told you that... Cough... Cough... you would be in danger...." Wufei dropped on the floor unconscious. As did Ann.  
When the smoke cleared a tall figure walked into the door followed by 7 soldiers. The tall, lone figure spoke up.  
"Well Mr. Chang I guess our duel will be sooner than I thought. Plus I get a little bonus on the side.", He bend down and ran his hand through Ann's  
soft brown hair." Leave the note for 05, and take the girl to the car."  
"Yes sir, Mr. Kushranada." on of the soldiers said saluting Treize.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours later ~  
When Wufei finally opened his eyes he jumped up, he noticed that Ann was not there. He frantically looked around for any signs of her.  
"ANN? ANN ANSWER ME! Huh what's this?" Wufei had come across a letter lying in the broken glass on the floor; addressed to him. It read-  
Dear sir knight,  
I have your prize, if you wish to reclaim it meet me at my residence at 1700 hours (5 o'clock). And prepare to defend yourself in anyway you see fit. Also, come alone.  
  
~Treize Kushranada~  
"TREIZE IS STILL ALIVE???" Wufei yelled as if expecting someone to answer. There was fire in Wufei's eyes as he crumpled up the letter, throwing it to the ground and running out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
**AN~ this section has some sexual enuendo!**  
The smell of burning candles and incense illuminated the air of Ann's room, making her nose burn.  
"Ugg, did anyone get the number of that truck that hit me? Are you ok Wuffers?" Ann kept her eyes closed, oblivious to where she was, "Wuffers?" she quickly opened her big brown orbs to see that she wasn't in her home with Wufei. Instead she was lying on a huge bed with black satin sheets. Starting to get a little worried she looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing her regular tight baby blue sweater and blue-jeans, but a black negligee. And one of her wrists were bound to the brass bed post by a pair of hand-cuffs.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?????" she said tugging at the shackles.  
"So your finally awake" a suave voice came from in front of her. She slowly raised her head to see a tall man wearing a black robe, standing in the door way. He had hazel brown hair and piercing blue eyes.   
"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I? WHERE'S WUFEI!?"  
"All your questions will be answered soon my dear. But now that you are awake, let's start the festivities, shall we?"with a wicked smile draped across his face,  
he slowly walked over to the bed; jumped on her, pinning her free wrist to the bed. She tried to push away from him but he didn't budge; just staring into her eyes with that same wicked smile on his face. He then started gnawing at her neck and his hands invading every part of her body. Ann cried out in pain ,praying that someone heard her, but to no avail, he was totally inside her. Finally he stopped, it seemed like Ann had to endure this torture for ever. He got up, chuckling at his new victory and walked out of the room. Ann just curled up in a ball in the far corner of the bed and started to sob.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wufei flew like a mad man to get to Ann. He'd never felt anger like this before, now he knew how Ann must have felt that day that he was captured.  
*Almost there, Ann hold on Im coming for you!* he said to himself. There were no mobile suits to get in his way so making it to Treize's home was no problem.  
*Treize must know me better than I thought. Now how am I gonna get in? I can't risk hurting Ann, so I guess I could leave Nataku in the forest and sneak in.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ann's POV~  
All I could do was cry, I've never cried this much before, well maybe when Wufei was taken from me. But this was totally different! I feel dirty, used, I want to crawl in a hole and die. I was saving myself for my wedding night, it was one of the things that meant the most to me, the ultimate thing I could give my husband. Now this sick, sadistic stranger took it from me. I don't think I will ever be the same again. Oh my god, he can't be coming back. Please good god don't let this torture happen again. I keep as far away as the hand cuffs will let me, cringing in fear. I can't make out if it's him or not, he seems shorter. He reaches out for me but I just curl up into a ball even  
tighter. I am so scared I think I might pass out, I see him break the handcuffs with one snap and he picks me up, his touch is very gentle. Not wanting to hurt me but maybe help me. Everything is starting to get blurry so I guess I'll have to wait to see who my hero is...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It didn't take Wufei any time to penetrate Treize's home.  
*Treize is defiantly expecting me. Maybe I should start upstairs and make my way down. I pray to god she's not upstairs.* He made a couple of quick turns and darted down a few hallways, looking in every door he came to. He did it very cautiously, not wanting to get caught or run into Treize. The main objective is to get Ann in and out; deal with Treize later. He finally made it to the last door.  
*This is the master bedroom...* Wufei held his breath as he slowly opened the double doors. He looked around the dark, cold room. His heart leapt up in his throat when he saw a curled up lump in the bed. It was shaking very bad, he also heard it whimpering and crying. A million thoughts and emotions were running through him as he ran to the side of the bed and gently pulled off the covers. All other emotions left Wufei, all he felt was hate and the need for revenge. Ann looked up at Wufei in fear, she was clawing and pushing away from him.   
"Don't worry baby, your going home. Just let me get these hand-cuffs off. Oh Treize is gonna pay for this!" With one quick motion he snapped the metal handcuffs in half. Before he picked her up he pulled out a little remote control and pushed a few buttons. Almost as soon as he picked Ann up 2 huge explosion occurred. One at the stairwell and the other in the wall right next to where Wufei stood. When the smoke cleared there were two huge dragon fangs piercing the side off the wall. It was his gundam, Nataku.   
*That should get Treize's attention* A small smirk appeared briefly at the side of his mouth. Before he climbed into his gundam he looked at his fallen angel that he held in his arms.   
*It's gonna take her a while to get over this. Don't worry, I will avenge you. Just as soon as I know your safe.* he quietly promised Ann. By this time she was unconscious, Wufei thought it was probably best as he climbed into his gundam, gently setting Ann in his lap.   
Before he left he threw a dagger with a note stuck to it, on the wall that said  
"I WILL BE BACK TO GET YOU TREIZE!  
~Sir Knight"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ann's POV  
Day's later ~   
I feel at home at Quatre's house. I woke up here just a few days ago and saw Trowa sitting in a chair next to my bed. He explained to me that Wufei rescued me from this man called Treize. That name makes me sick to my stomach now. Wufei also thought it would be safer for me to hide at one of Quatre's houses. Since Quatre had so many things to do, Trowa decided that he would look after me just in case Treize came looking for me. Trowa is by far is my best friend out of all the G-piolts. Quatre also had a DR come and check me out for any STD's and to see if I was pregnant. Thank god everything was ok. But I still feel dirty and used. Im hoping that feeling will go away with time. Maybe seeing Wufei again will help. Then a notion just struck me.  
"Trowa"  
"Hum?" he has made himself at home sitting next to my bed. Most of the time he's reading, like now.  
"Where did Wufei go?" Trowa slowly put down the book and took a deep breath.  
"He went back to duel with Treize. He also said before he left that he felt extremely guilty that he couldn't protect you, and that maybe this will make up for it." I couldn't believe it. I couldn't stop the warm tears that began to fall. That's all I can do anymore is cry it seems.   
"He's coming back right Trowa?" I asked after a moment of silence. He just sat there, not saying a word. That worried me a lot.   
"I don't know if I should tell you this or not, but Treize beat Wufei in a duel once before. But knowing Wufei he'll be back." Trowa said, breaking the silence once again. I just turn around and look out the window not saying anything.  
That was almost two weeks ago and I still haven't seen Wufei. All of the other pilots have come to visit me, even Heero. Trowa is the only one that stays with me constantly, he said he would until Wufei returned. I miss my Wuffer's so much, I wish I had some sign that he was still alive. I look out the window and see Duo's BMW quickly pull up. I feel a little bit better, and Duo's visits are always fun, but the memory of what happened just a few weeks ago is still running through my mind. And having all male friends doesn't help. Something is wrong, he is running to the passenger side of the car and helping someone get out of the car. The person looks badly hurt. I decide that I should go see if I can help, who am I kidding? My curiosity is getting to me. I run downstairs and meet Duo about half way down the stairs. I almost fall over when I see who this poor person is he is carrying was.   
"WUFEI? DUO WHAT HAPPENED??" I scream.  
"Here help me carry him upstairs and I'll tell ya" Wufei was hurt pretty bad. There are a lot of places all over his torso where he had been stabbed, by blade most likely. He also has plenty of bruises and cuts on his arms and face. We get upstairs and place him in the bedroom next to mine.   
"Duo what happened to him?" I ask again.  
"I don't know, after our last visit to see you we all decided that we should look for Wufei. I had to snoop around Treize's place. I found Wu-Man half dead in his gundam." Duo explained obviously very shaken up.  
"Go get the in house Dr.. quick!" I yell at him. He bolted out of the room as fast as he can. After he leaves I carefully sit on the edge of the bed. Wufei is a mess, his beautiful jet black hair had fallen out of it's normal short ponytail. He also has the beginning of two black eyes. I look down at his still beautiful face and push the stray strands of hair out of his face; placing a small kiss on his forehead. Then the Dr. comes in and pushes me out of the way I start to say something to him but Duo grabs my arm and gently pulls me out of the room.  
Hours later ~  
All this waiting is driving me crazy! Im pacing back and forth, seeing that it annoys Duo makes me do it even more. This is payback for all the other times he's annoyed me. Trowa is sitting in the corner, as usual, with his arms folded over his chest.   
"Ann please sit down, your making me go nuts!" Duo says more than a little stressed.  
"DUO SHUT UP! A DR. IS IN THERE RIGHT NOW SAVING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, SO I'LL PACE IF I WANT TO DAMN IT!!!" I yell at him, Im severally stressed out here...  
"Calm down! He'll be ok, I promise..." Duo was interrupted by the sound of a door creaking open. It was the DR, I think my heart stopped beating for a while. Both Duo and I leapt to the Dr.  
"How is he doing?" we both ask in unison.  
"He's doing very well. He's awake now, so you may visit him." he moved out of the way and we rush in. I was so relived when I walked in and saw him looking out the window, he's all bandaged up. He looked towards us standing in the door way but quickly turned away. I look apologetically at Duo and silently ask him if Wufei and I could have a moment alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AN~ I got tired of writing in Ann's POV so Im going back to the regular way! **  
After Duo left, Ann walked over to Wufei, never taking her eyes off of him.   
"How are you feeling love?"  
"Don't call me that...." Wufei snapped back.  
"Wha... why?" Ann's heart almost broke in two as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Once again I am unworthy of you. I couldn't protect you and when I tried to avenge you I failed at that too! I think it would be best if you just forgot about me." he said never once looking at her.  
" Wufei, please don't be like this. I love you, if it weren't for you god only knows what Treize would have done to me. I need you now more than ever and your just tellin me to forget about you??" a lump had formed in her neck just saying Treize's name.  
"I need to talk to Barton, get him for me." Wufei ordered coldly. Ann just stared at him for a moment then slowly got up and walked out the door.  
When he knew she was gone he let out a sigh of relief and thought to himself.  
*Im sorry Ann, but Im still searching for my since of justice. And letting you down has totally crushed what little I had.* Soon after Trowa quietly stepped into Wufei's dimly lit room, It was extremely quiet, the only sound that could be heard was Duo consoling a shaken up Ann. Trowa lean up against a wall furthest away from the bed and crossed his arms.  
"Ann said you wanted to see me." Trowa was really mad, you couldn't tell it though by the tone in his voice which always stayed the same all the time. Ann had told him and Duo what Wufei said, and Trowa was pissed. He had watched Ann mope and cry for the past 2 weeks because of Wufei, then when he finally comes back the first thing he does is break up with her. To Trowa that didn't make any since.  
"Yes, I take it Ann had told you what just happened.", Trowa remained silent," The reason why I asked to speak with you is because I need to ask you another favor."  
"All of a sudden your asking me to do all of these favors. You never asked anyone for anything before, why start now?"  
"Love makes you do crazy things my friend." Wufei chuckled. That was the last straw.  
"If your in love then why did you break up with Ann?" Trowa shouted. Wufei was taken back a little by his tone. "I have watched Ann beat and tear herself up because she thought YOU weren't coming back! I don't understand Wufei your such a honorable man, why do this to her?" Wufei scowled at Trowa, obviously thinking very hard about what her was about to say.  
" I thought you of all people would understand my actions. Think about this Barton. How would you feel if you let down that sister of yours, Catherine isn't it? If something so horrible happened to her and you couldn't be there to protect her. What would you do?? I feel so awful and so_ ashamed of myself every time I look at her. You have no idea how bad I want to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything is going to be ok. But I can't, I let her down and nothing will ever be the same again." Wufei started to trail off, turning his head and looked out the window again.  
"I_I am sorry Wufei, I do understand where your coming from. But I also see something that you don't. I see Ann's side of the story. She needs you, she doesn't care about justice or weather or not you could protect her. All she knows is that she loves you! You didn't see her while you were away, she didn't eat, hardly slept and never once left her bed. All she did was cry and..."  
"Barton if your trying to make me feel worse its working" Wufei kept his head averted but shut his eyes tight. Trowa finally walked out of the shadows and pulled up a chair next to the bed.  
"No Im not. But if you feel so awful why don't you do something about it! DAMN IT WUFEI!! THIS IS FRUSTRATING THE HELL OUT OF ME! I CAN'T JUST LET YOU THROW AWAY SOMETHING AS WONDERFUL AS THIS! DON'T BE STUPID LIKE ME AND LET HER GET AWAY!!!" Trowa finally let loose, he didn't care what he felt anymore. He had made the same mistake of letting Ann go and he still regretted his decision to this day. Wufei sat silent for a while, then answered Trowa.  
"I'll give you my answer in the morning, now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep." he turned away from his friend and fell asleep. Trowa just shook his head and got up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ann didn't get any sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning, the images of her and Wufei's fight still fresh in her mind. Every time she tried to sleep, only to awaken in a panic; waking up from a nightmare. Weather it be one about Treize coming back to rape her some more, or Wufei being brutally killed right in front of her.   
Around 3 AM Ann's door slowly crept open, Ann heard the strangers footsteps get closer and closer to her. In fear it was Treize she jerked up, and pointed the gun that she always kept under her pillow, at whoever the intruder.  
"Who's there? If that's you Trieze I swear I'll kill you!" Ann cried in the darkness. Her hands shook violently causing the gun to jerk in every direction.  
"Hold your fire...love" Wufei limped out of the darkness. He was barley able to stand, and was all bandaged up. Ann quickly uncovered herself and set the gun on her bedside table.  
"Wufei, what are you doing out of bed? You need your..." Ann stopped in mid sentence, "What did you say?"  
"Please forgive me my love. Im sorry for making you suffer like you have been for the past couple of weeks. And I am extremely sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I was blinded by my own pride." Wufei had a hard time finding the right words for the way he felt.  
" I take it the talk you and Trowa had helped." Wufei just shook his head in agreement. Before Ann could say anything else Wufei collapsed in front of her. She quickly jumped out of her bed and ran over to Wufei, grabbing him just before he hit the ground.   
"Sorry bou't that. I must still be weak." Wufei shyly said, which totally caught Ann off guard.  
*Never in a million years did I think I would hear Wufei say that he was weak!!*  
"Come on, let's get you back into bed. Your to weak to be walking around." Ann said standing, helping Wufei to his feet and supporting him by putting her arm around his waist. Wufei took a step towards the door but Ann pulled him towards her bed. Confused Wufei had to follow. She hopped in the bed then helped him in. Instead of lying down next to him Ann placed his head in her lap, running her fingers slowly through his black hair that fell loosely around his face. Ann leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
"If you couldn't tell, I forgive you." Wufei smiled a real smile and reached his bandaged hand up to her face; slowly pulling her in for a kiss. After a while it started to deepen causing Ann to break away abruptly.  
"Can we please take it slow, those terrible memories still are haunting me."   
"Sure, I'll wait as long as it takes." Wufei grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, slipping into a deep sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Christmas day ~  
It was very early that morning when Ann and Wufei ran down the hall together hand in hand. Ann had finally left Quatre's house and returned to her dorm. Also the war had finally ended, (AN~ Im writing this part assuming that it really did end on X-mas eve) and Wufei had came home the day before. When they reached the little Christmas tree in her living room they stared exchanging gifts.  
"Here ya go baby." Ann said handing Wufei a beautifully wrapped present. He gratefully took it and quickly ripped off the paper, he then saw a stained box. Wufei looked at Ann and gave her a confused look, she waved for him to open the box. Inside there was a beautiful jade dragon statue.  
"You shouldn't have done this Ann." Wufei said.  
"Yes I should have, Im glad I did. I owe you so much, more than money can buy. You like it?" She asked. Wufei carefully placed his gift in his chair and walked over to Ann. Wrapping his arms around her waist he said.  
"I love it, thank you so much. Now you have to open your gift." With a huge grin on his face he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Instead of giving to Ann he held it out in front of her and opened it. Inside was a small silver diamond ring; Wufei knelt in front of her and asked.  
"I know we are still very young but would you do me the honor of being my wife?"   
Ann was speechless, warm tears crept their way down her face.  
*OH MY GOD!! Is this what I want? What the hell am I thinking of course it is!* She said to herself. For what seemed like an eternity pasted for Wufei. There for a while he thought his heart might have stopped beating.  
"Y_Yes of course I will" She finally choked out. Wufei was ecstatic he jumped up off the floor and grabbed Ann in a huge hug; picking her up off the ground and spinning her around. Finally she got him to stop and he slipped the ring the right finger.  
"Wait until I tell everyone!! Oh no we still have to get ready to go over to Quatre's for his Christmas party!" Ann wordily said.  
"All right babe I'll load the things in the car and you get ready" Wufei moved to go upstairs to change but was suddenly jerked by his pajama collar. Ann pressed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. They stood there until the phone rang; Wufei gave a frustrated growl and answered the phone.  
"HEY WU-MAN!!!! WHERE ARE YA? WE'RE ALL WAITIN FOR YOU AND ANN!"  
"DAMN IT MAXWELL WERE ON OUR WAY! AND STOP CALLING ME WU-MAN!!" Wufei screamed in the phone. Ann quietly giggled behind him as he slammed phone down and looked sleepily at Ann, she stepped up to Wufei and played with the stray hair that was around his face and said   
"Come on baby, we gotta go. "   
"But babe... can't we just stay home" He seductively said.  
"Wufei_no_we have_ to go." she stated in between his hungry kisses. Wufei's arms dropped to his side and his head fell limp. Ann laughed and placed his face in her hands. "think on the bright side honey, you get to rub everything that has happened today in Duo's face." Wufei suddenly jerked up and smiled evilly.  
"OK, hurry up we can't be later than we already are!" Wufei quickly said grabbing gifts and running out the door, leaving a laughing Ann by herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ann stood in front of a full length mirror examining the beautiful, white, flowing wedding dress that she had on. The wedding was more than a week away and Ann waited till the last minute to go dress shopping. She actually waited until Catherine's troupe was in town so she could go with her. Her and Catherine were best friends and Catherine was more than happy to go dress shopping with her.  
"Ann it looks beautiful on you! But I have a question, this is your normal dress size and yet its more than a little snug. How come?" Catherine inquired.  
"O_Oh is it? I ha_hadn't noticed. Umm do you think anyone else h_has noticed?" Ann was fidgeting and stumbling over her every word.  
"Ann... does that mean what I think it means?" Catherine leaned in towards Ann making sure she didn't miss her confession. Ann hung her head in defeat and placed her hand carefully on the lower part of her stomach, a small smirk was on her lips.  
"Yes, Im pregnant." Ann shyly said. Catherine squealed with excitement causing everyone in the store to give the 2 friends funny looks.  
"Oh my gosh!! I take it you haven't told Wufei yet huh?" Catherine asked. Ann quickly turned around, looking at herself in the mirror with a sad expression on her face.  
"No, Im afraid that he might freak out on me. And I haven't told my parents yet either, they WOULD totally freak out. That's why you have to keep it a secret!" Ann twirled around, causing the dress she had on to make a shushing noise. Catherine's brows came to a point, making her frown.  
"Ok, I will, but you have to tell everyone tonight at the party. You owe the guys that much." Ann went to argue but Catherine put her finger in the air. "Ann YOU OWE THEM THAT MUCH, think about all the things they have done for you in the past year!" Ann finally caved.  
"Ok, fine. I guess I'll tell them tonight." Catherine clapped her hands with excitement, but Ann's mind was somewhere else.  
*Now Im nervous, what will Wufei think, what is he gonna do?*  
**AN- Just a little FYI this is Wufei's child. NOT TRIEZE'S!!!!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night ~  
Everyone was gathered at Quatre's house for a random party. There was no real reason to have a party, maybe to have a small celebration of Wufei and Ann's wedding. All the G-piolts were there and their dates. Ann was standing in the corner talking to Trowa when Catherine pulled her aside  
and whispered to her.  
"Ok Ms. THANG! I think its about time to spill the beans!" Ann's hands started to sweat and shake, almost making her drink spill.  
"O_Ok, here goes everything!" Ann said lightheartedly.   
"HEY EVERYONE! GATHER AROUND, ANN HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!!!" Catherine yelled over the noisy crowd.  
" Thanks Cathy!" Ann whispered angrily. About that time Wufei came up behind her and put his arms around her swelling belly. "Ahem, well... I don't know any easier way to say this other than.." She turned around in Wufei's arms and said. "Im pregnant." The room fell silent everyone's mouth hung  
open, with the exception of Catherine.  
"W_wha?" was all Wufei could get out before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out cold on the floor.  
"WUFEI! See Cathy I told you he would take it hard didn't I?" Ann turned to Catherine and said. Heero helped Trowa carry Wufei to a near by couch, while Quatre and the girls were gathered around Ann, giving her their congratulations. A little while later Wufei woke up to see Ann gently fanning him, and everyone else talking about Ann's great news.  
"I just had the craziest dream. I dreamt that you told me that you were pregnant. Silly isnt it?"Wufei said, some what slap happy.  
"Wuffers, it wasn't a dream. I_ WE are pregnant." Ann had a weary smile on her face, fearing that he might pass out again. Wufei sat up and thought about it for a minute, a frown placed on his face. "Your upset aren't you? I knew you would be..." Ann trailed off dropping the fan and running into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Wufei stared to get up to go after her but was stopped by Duo.  
"Way to go WU-MAN! You animal, didn't know you had it in ya!" He said loudly, slapping him hard on his back for extra emphasis.  
"DUO SHUT UP!" Wufei smacked Duo's hand off of his back, jumping up and walking to the bathroom door.  
"Ann... Ann sweetly let me in so we can talk about this." he paused for a moment hoping to get some answer from his bride to be, but none came. "Ann, please open the door, I_Im sorry for upsetting you."  
"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO UPSET ME!!" Ann's shaky voice said from behind the door.  
"Yes I do. I didn't mean to pass out, or frown on the idea of having a child. But I was just caught off guard. Believe it or not I really am excited about having a kid, especially with you. You know I've never told anyone this but my dream has always been to have a family, after helping achieve peace. And the thought of finally having my dream come true is to over whelming for me. Having a wife and a child on the way is to good to be true... " He let his sentence linger. Leaning against the door frame, rubbing his index finger against the smooth surface of the door. A few moments past before the gold door handle turned and Ann's red face popped out of the bathroom.  
"Oh Wufei, if that is a lie that is the sweetest lie I have ever heard" She rapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in Wufei's shoulder, letting her tears flow from her face onto Wufei's white shirt. Wufei gently rubbed her back and every now and then stroking her hair, letting her cry.  
*I guess I better get used to these mood swings. UUGG* Wufei said rolling his eyes when he knew Ann wasn't looking.  
**AN- that last part came from "Mr. Holland's Opus" I just thought I would give credit where credit is due!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Epilogue ~ (9 months later) Wufei's POV~   
I can't believe it! Here it is 4 am in the morning, a person should be in bed by now. But Im here pacing back and forth in the waiting room of a hospital, waiting for the birth of my... our child. Im expecting a boy, but we're not a 100% sure that's what it is. When I say 'our' and 'we're' I'm talking about me and my beautiful wife Ann. We've been married almost a year now and I can honestly say this has been the best year of my life. Not to say we don't have our problems, cause we do. Living with a pregnant onna isnt the easiest thing in the world to do, there was the morning sickness, weird cravings, swollen ankles, oh and don't forget the mood swings! Those were the worst one minute she would be crying on my shoulder then turn right around and hit me for babying her to much.  
"Mr. Chang?" A dr. asked, walking into the room shattering my unpleasant memories. I run to the extremely tall DR, all the other guys were standing behind me. They are all really good guys even though I don't admit it out loud.  
"Yes that's me! How is she? What's happened? Is the baby all right??" I ask frantically. I am so worried about her, I know that she is strong and everything will be ok, but there is this nagging voice in the back of my head that keeps saying ' well what if...'  
"Yes Mr. Chang she is perfectly all right and so are the children. Congratulations Mr. Chang, you are the father of a twin boy and girl. You may go in and see her but your friends will have to wait until visiting hours start in another two hours." and with a smile he left.  
*TWINS? I didn't know we were having twins!!* I think to myself. Im to dumb struck to say anything; behind me I can hear all they guys jumping up and down, even Heero and Trowa. I bet my face is a site to see, I can barley think. Once again my thoughts were disturbed this time by a hand forcing its  
way in with mine in a tight hand shake. I look up to see the beaming face of Duo.  
"ALIGHT WU-MAN!! CONGRATULATIONS!! Well what are you waiting for?? Go in there and see your CHILDREN!!" I finally come back to reality and realize that Duo has called me WU-MAN again.   
"MAXWELL!!" I went to hit him but think again. I look at him for a moment as he cringes in fear, afraid of what Im gonna do next. "Thanks, for everything." I say patting him on his back and run around him. Now its time for him to be dumb struck. Haha.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AN~ Im done writing in Wufei's POV.**  
Wufei went running down the hall, searching for room 312.  
"310...311... 312." he said as he passed each door, finally he got to the right room. He gently opened the door, trying to regulate his breathing so if Ann happened to be sleeping he wouldn't wake her. Once he opened it he found Ann holding their two children, quietly talking to both of them. When she saw that Wufei had finally come in her room she smile the biggest smile she had ever done before.  
"Hi daddy, come and see our babies." a very tired Ann said. Wufei pushed the door to and walked over to Ann's bedside, softly setting next to her; gently rubbing the tiny head of his what he guessed by the blue cap, was his son. The whole time Wufei was fighting back tears of pride and joy.  
"Im a father....may I hold one?" He asked.  
"Well sure, they are yours too ya know" Ann chuckled. Wufei gently took the boy from his loving mothers arm.  
"Oh Ann, he is absolutely beautiful. Have you decided on names yet?" Wufei asked never taking his eyes off his wonderful creation. Ann sat there for a minute thinking.  
"Well, I want your input too. I already decided on a name for our son. How does Cale Gren Chang sound to you?" she asked. Wufei sat looked at his son for a minute, then looked at his wife and said.  
"It sounds perfect my love." he then leaned over and kissed her on her forehead." And my perfect daughter?" Wufei asked.  
"I wanted you to decide that one." Ann said with a smile.  
"Oh man, well how about... no... oh wait I've got it. Faye Merian Chang." Wufei concluded. Ann looked at the sleeping baby that she held.   
"That's a beautiful name Wuffers." Ann said, soon after the nurse came in and took the babies away, leaving the proud parents alone in hospital room. It didn't take Ann very long to fall asleep, so Wufei tucked her in and made his away to see the other guys. He wanted to show off his babies and rub it all in Duo's face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It sounded like a heard of cattle running through the halls of the hospital, making their way to the maternity ward. Big surprise it was the gundam boys, Wufei leading the pack.   
"COME ON GUYS HURRY IT UP!" Wufei yelled behind him.  
"Wufei slow down!! They aren't going anywhere!!" Duo shouted. Wufei took a sharp left and finally found himself in front of the maternity ward, looking frantically throughout the sea of babies until he finally found his twins. They were identical except for the eye color. Normally babies have blue eyes, like in Faye's, case but Cale's eyes were the same color as his fathers; jet black.   
"Man were really out of practice..." Quatre said trying to catch his breath when they finally caught up with Wufei.  
"Guys look." Wufei said waving the guys over to the glass. As each one approached he pointed his children out to them.  
"They look a lot like you Wufei." Quatre said.   
"What did ya name em'?" (who else) Duo asked.   
"Their names are Faye Merian and Cale Gren Chang." He told them. they all stood there in silence for a minute until Wufei turned towards Trowa and said.  
"Trowa none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you. You have done so much for Ann and I. And, well I was just wondering if you would like to be their god father?" Trowa was speechless, he sat there for minutes with his mouth hanging open then he spoke.  
"Wufei I would be honored." He held out his had for Wufei to shake, which he gladly did but then he did something no one expected; he pulled Trowa in for a hug. Today was surely a day for surprises.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AN~ I know I've been skipping around a lot but I'm only writing what I think is important. Thanx!!**  
Couple of days later ~  
Ann woke up late one night, she hadn't gotten much sleep due to midnight feedings, changing and many other things the babies needed in the middle of the night. She slung her arm on the other side of the bed, expecting to find Wufei but when her arm didn't find his sleeping body next to her she sat up. Looking at the clock that read 3 AM she heard soft singing coming from the kids room. Ann quietly got up out of the bed and snuck into the room next to hers and Wufei's. With catlike abilities she leaned against the door frame, placing her ear up to the door listening. Inside she could barley see Wufei sitting in a rocking chair, that he made, with the twins gently humming a tune. It really was a site to see, a site that brought Ann to tears.  
"Hi daddy. What are you doing up so late?" Daddy was her new nickname for Wufei.  
"Well Faye was crying and I didn't wanna wake you up so I thought I would check on her. But when I got in here Cale woke up to so I decided to sing..." A slight blush could be seen on Wufei's cheeks even in the darkness of the room.  
"Wufei you are so sweet!" Ann said quietly walking up behind Wufei and hugging his shoulders. "What were you singing?"  
"It's something my mother used to sing to me, its the only thing that I remember about her. Ann I don't want our children to have to go through the same pain and misery like I did. I don't know what I would do if..." Ann cut him off by gently kissing him on his lips.  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about that love. They both have two parents who love them more than anything in the world. A wonderful god father and 3 terrific 'uncles' who are always watching out for them. I don't think any one else could ask for anything more. And you know what else?" She asked  
"What?"  
"I love you, with all my heart and soul." She looked down at her husband and kissed him again.  
"I love you too. I don't know what I'd do with out you."  
"You'd probably be stuck living with Duo the rest of your life!!" Ann said jokingly.  
"OH HELL NO!!" Wufei yelled causing both babies to wail and cry. Ann and Wufei just laughed and each took a baby, once again trying to get it to go to sleep.  
And as the old cliché goes  
  
They lived happily ever after!!!!  
  
THE END!!!!  
AN~ I know your all getting tired of hearing from me but I just wanna say thanx again for reading my fanfic, this is only my 2nd one so feedback would be much appreciated, just don't flame me ok? Thanks again!! 


End file.
